10 years
by Filatipphia
Summary: Sepuluh tahun lamanya ia menunggu. Sepuluh tahun pula lelaki itu semakin tenggelam dalam masa lalunya. Ternyata, waktu bahkan tak bisa meluluhkan hati. Lalu, harus berapa lama lagi ia bertahan?


**Your Lie in April © Arakawa Naoshi | Kousei Arima & Tsubaki Sawabe | I take no profits except to amuse myself from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali dan Tsubaki sudah membuka matanya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Saat ini masih pukul lima, namun ia sudah tersadar dari tidur lelapnya.

Dipandanginya lelaki yang kini masih terbuai di alam mimpi. Irama napasnya teratur, dengan kedua tangan yang setia melingkari pinggang ramping miliknya. Kini, ia tengah berhadapan dengan dada bidang milik sang pria.

Rasa hangat tubuh lelaki itu serta harum badannya membuat ia merasa amat nyaman. Nyaris saja ia kembali jatuh terlelap sebelum kemudian tersadar bahwa kini fajar telah menyingsing.

Tsubaki amati wajah pemuda itu secara rinci. Ah, betapa sempurnanya pahatan Tuhan kepada makhluk berjenis laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia berharap saat-saat seperti ini tak akan pernah berlalu.

Perlahan, ia pun mengulurkan tangan untuk sekedar mengusap pipi yang kini semakin kokoh saja. Dengan hati-hati, gadis itu mulai melepaskan rengkuhan kedua lengan lelaki yang tadi melingkari dirinya dengan erat agar tak membangunkan sang empunya.

Yosh, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan yang sekiranya akan mengganggu kenyamanan pria itu maupun menghasilkan suara bising yang bisa mengakibatkan sosok di hadapannya terbangun.

Karena tanpa dibangunkan pun, pemuda itu pasti akan sadar setelah beberapa menit ia turun dari tempat tidur.

Berhasil.

Ia pun terduduk dan mengusap lembut rambut pendek milik lelaki itu, kemudian mulai bangkit untuk membersihkan diri sebelum membuat beberapa kudapan untuk sarapan nanti.

"Tsubaki- _chan_?"

Tsubaki tengah mengaduk kare di saat suara serak pria itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Dengan masih setengah mengantuk, pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Ia menoleh, lalu segaris senyum tipis terpoles di bibirnya, "Mandilah terlebih dahulu, sehabis itu kita sarapan," ujarnya sebelum mematikan kompor.

Dilihatnya sang lelaki kemudian bangun dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil baju terlebih dahulu dengan dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, sesekali tangannya menju ke arah bibir untuk menutupi dirinya yang menguap. Tsubaki terkekeh kecil, laki-laki itu tak pernah berubah.

"Nah, siap," ucapnya saat semua piring beserta makanan telah tersaji rapi di atas meja.

Gadis itu kemudian duduk untuk menunggu sang laki-laki menyelesaikan aktifitasnya membersihkan diri.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya demi mengusir jenuh yang mendera. Salah satu tangannya bertopang dagu, pose menunggu yang sangat sering ia lakukan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bunyi _cklek_ yang berasal dari kenop pintu kamar mandi terdengar. Disusul dengan suara deritan pelan, sesosok laki-laki keluar dan melangkah menuju ke arahnya.

Sembari berjalan, pemuda itu menggunakan kacamata yang sebelumnya masih di tangan. Dengan senyum terpatri apik di bibirnya, lelaki itu pun mendudukkan diri tepat di hadapan Tsubaki.

Lekas, sang gadis menyerahkan sepiring kare ke hadapan si pria.

" _Itadakimasu_!"

" _Itadakimasu_!"

Keduanya berucap sahut-menyahut.

Dan begitulah, suasana rutin saat pagi yang sering terjadi di kediaman pemuda bermarga Arima setiap harinya.

Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi jika ia akhirnya terdampar di rumah pria itu. Menjalani segala rutinitas berdua dengannya.

Terkadang, ia memang kerap menginap di sana. Tidur berdampingan lalu akan sarapan bersama.

Meskipun begitu, mereka tak pernah melakukan hal lebih jauh. Hanya sekedar interaksi sebagai teman biasa, tak lebih. Karena memang seperti itulah hubungan mereka.

Yah, seperti itulah. Hanya teman. Ia tertawa dalam hati memikirkannya.

* * *

Selepas membereskan peralatan makan dan mencuci piring, Tsubaki mengeringkan kedua tangannya dengan lap yang tersampir rapi di dekat wastafel.

Samar-samar, suara piano mengalun indah di telinganya. Ah, sepagi ini dan pemuda itu sudah berlatih rupanya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekatinya.

Dengan perlahan, dibukanya daun pintu yang kini sudah ada tepat di hadapannya. Sejenak, dipandanginya lelaki yang berada di depan sana, asik memainkan tuts-tuts piano seolah itu adalah bagian dari dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Tsubaki akhirnya berjalan menuju ke arah pria itu dan ikut mendudukkan diri di _piano bench_ , tepat di sebelah sang pemuda. Tempat di mana ia selalu duduk ketika lelaki itu sibuk dengan segala simfoni-simfoni yang tidak ia mengerti.

Seolah tak merasa terganggu sama sekali, sang pemuda masih dengan khidmat menarikan jari-jemarinya di atas tombol hitam-putih.

Dilihatnya kertas partitur berisi _piece Liebesleid by Fritz Kreisler_ yang terletak di atas piano. Ah, ia ingat yang satu itu.

Lagu yang harusnya pemuda itu dan Kaori mainkan di konser gala Towa Hall, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kousei?" Setelah beberapa lama mengamati lelaki itu bermain, Tsubaki akhirnya berucap.

Meskipun yang dipanggil masih asik menekan tuts-tuts yang berjejer rapi, ia tetap menyahut, "Ya," dengan pelan.

Digigitnya bibir bagian dalamnya keras-keras, merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan. Tapi, ditepisnya segala keraguan itu. Ia coba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, agar semuanya menjadi jelas. Bukankah saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan hal itu?

Menghela napas perlahan, Tsubaki pun berujar, "Apa kau... Masih mencintainya?"

Sejenak, pemuda itu menghentikan tekanan jemarinya yang sedari tadi menari-nari. Untuk kemudian segera melanjutkannya lagi setelah beberapa saat di antara mereka hanya diisi oleh keheningan.

Pemuda itu memainkan lagu Penderitaan Cinta seolah benar-benar sedang merasakannya. Suaranya mengalun elegan, sangat nikmat di telinga.

"Ya,"

"Setelah sepuluh tahun?"

"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintainya, Tsubaki. Bukankah kau yang paling tahu tentang hal itu?"

 _Okay_ , saat ini semuanya sudah jelas. Tsubaki mengerti sekarang.

"Begini, Kousei," ditahannya sebelah tangan lelaki itu yang masih menikmati permainan pianonya sendiri. Lalu ia genggam erat-erat.

Pemuda itu menoleh, alisnya berkerut bingung, " _Nande_?"

"Soal janjiku padamu dulu, untuk selalu berada di sampingmu, maaf, kurasa aku tak bisa menepatinya lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kousei tak paham.

Seulas senyum tipis menghias bibir gadis itu, "Kau tahu berapa umur kita sekarang? Dua puluh empat tahun, Kousei. Usia yang cukup matang untuk menikah,"

Tsubaki meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali, "Dan orang tuaku pun ingin segera melihat anaknya membina rumah tangga. Mereka menjodohkanku dengan pemuda pilihannya. Minggu depan, kami akan bertunangan,"

Jeda sejenak, Tsubaki menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Kau tahu, akan banyak hal yang berubah setelah ini," ucapnya lirih.

Tak dapat dielak, berat untuknya meninggalkan pemuda itu. Tapi toh, untuk apa ia bertahan bila pemuda itu saja tak membutuhkan kehadirannya?

Semua janji di masa lalu itu, ia merasa bodoh sekarang. Malaikat pelindung? Cih, untuk melindungi hatinya sendiri saja ia tak mampu.

Bahkan setelah sekian banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, itu tak pernah berarti lebih di mata Kousei. Mereka hanya sekadar sahabat. _Just that_. Lucu sekali, pemirsa.

Lagipula, sejak awal ia memang bukan siapa-siapa. Ia tidak seperti Kaori yang mengerti tentang musik. Ia tidak seperti gadis itu yang bisa membuat hidup Kousei lebih berwarna.

Ia dan Kousei, mungkin, teramat jauh berbeda.

Jadi, untuk apa ia berada di sisi pemuda itu jika itu tak merubah apapun?

Ia memang bodoh. Berharap Kousei mampu sedikit saja melihat kehadirannya lebih dari sesosok sahabat.

Bodoh sekali menginginkan pemuda itu memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita yang pantas untuk dicintai di saat ia sangat tak pantas untuk hal itu.

Bukan haknya untuk meminta pemuda itu agar mampu membalas perasaannya yang selama ini terabaikan.

Ia tak bisa memaksa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berharap; entah agar dirinya bisa melupakan, ataupun supaya pemuda itu dapat membuka hati untuknya.

Tak terasa, liquid bening mulai meluncur dari mata coklat indahnya. Satu persatu, ia menetes, lalu mengalir menuju pipinya dan turun ke arah dagu.

Dilihatnya baik-baik pemuda yang masih ia genggam tangannya. Kousei nampak tak bergeming sama sekali. Membalas genggaman tangannya pun tidak.

'Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Tsubaki?' Batinnya berucap, mengejek diri sendiri.

Lekas, ia berdiri. Rasa sakit di hatinya sungguh menusuk, tapi toh, ia harus terbiasa dengan ini.

Dilepasnya perlahan tangannya dari tangan pemuda itu. Ia pun melangkah ke hadapan Kousei, mendorongnya ke arah belakang, menciptakan jarak dari piano, dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

Ia tundukkan wajahnya, menyentuh pipi sang pemuda dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap-usapnya perlahan sebelum memangkas jarak di antara mereka.

Ditempelkannya bibirnya tepat di atas milik sang pria sembari berucap dengan lirih, "Aku mencintaimu, Kousei- _kun_."

Ciuman pertama mereka, yang rasanya jauh dari kata manis. Itu sangat getir, kau tahu?

Tsubaki segera menjauhkan wajahnya kembali. Ia peluk tubuh itu erat-erat, untuk yang terakhir kali. Dibenamkannya wajahnya dalam-dalam ke pundak tegap milik sang pemuda, mencurahkan segala air matanya yang enggan untuk berhenti.

Sebelum tangisnya semakin menjadi, Tsubaki segera mengangkat wajah dan melepaskan pelukannya. Disekanya air matanya sendiri dengan kasar, ia pun lekas bangkit dan kemudian berlari menjauh dari Kousei untuk pulang.

Tsubaki memukul dadanya keras-keras. Rasanya amat menyesakkan.

Bahkan, saat ia pergi, pemuda itu tak menahannya sama sekali. Apalagi untuk mengejarnya?

Menyedihkan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, bagi Kousei, pagi terasa lebih dingin dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia merapatkan selimutnya erat-erat. Tapi tak cukup untuk menghangatkan badannya yang mulai menggigil.

Entah ini efek dari suhu yang jauh lebih rendah dari kemarin, atau karena tak ada Tsubaki dalam pelukannya?

Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kemana gadis itu hingga tempat tidur di sampingnya kosong dan tak meninggalkan bekas hangat sedikitpun?

Pemuda itu segera tersadar dan membuka kedua matanya. Ia pun lekas terduduk.

Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Ia ingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

Diremasnya rambutnya keras-keras, berusaha mengenyahkan segala pemikiran yang baru saja terlintas.

Kousei menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan, ia kemudian bangkit untuk memulai aktifitasnya hari ini.

Saat sampai di dapur, Kousei terdiam sejenak. Biasanya, ada gadis itu yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Lalu ia akan menyapanya.

Lalu gadis itu akan tersenyum manis ke arahnya, dan menyuruhnya mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum menikmati makan pagi bersama-sama.

Lalu-

Lalu-

Lalu-

Ah, Kousei menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya, otaknya mulai kacau hari ini.

Setelah selesai sarapan, ia bersiap-siap untuk keluar. Sekadar berbelanja bahan makanan di kulkas yang kian menipis.

Biasanya, Tsubaki yang selalu menyediakannya sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir akan kehabisan, tapi sekarang...

Tidak-tidak! Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa sedikit-sedikit segala hal tentang gadis itu yang terpikirkan oleh otaknya yang jenius?

Ini bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh!

Ia mencintai Kaori, jelas. Tapi entah kenapa, ada suatu perasaan menyakitkan, jauh lebih menyakitkan saat Kaori pergi, yang kini menyergap bagian terdalam dari dirinya.

Yang entah, apakah itu?

Ayolah, gadis itu akan bertunangan seminggu lagi dan seharusnya ia berbahagia.

 _Well,_ _ **seharusnya**_ _._

Selesai berbelanja, ia segera kembali untuk pulang. Enggan berlama-lama berada di luar rumah. Salju mulai turun hari ini dan cuaca benar-benar dingin sekarang.

Ia langkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan. Dirapatkannya syal yang melilit lehernya, kedua tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan rajut ia masukkan ke dalam kantung coat yang sedang ia kenakan.

Kousei menghela napas panjang hingga uap terlihat mengepul dari bibirnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bahwa hari ini berat sekali rasanya.

* * *

"Tak kusangka kau yang akan dijodohkan denganku," Tsubaki berucap datar, memandang laki-laki di hadapannya dengan raut tak minat.

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, "Hey, ayolah, jangan membuatku sakit hati," balasnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut gadis di hadapannya gemas.

Perempuan itu menggeram marah, "Hentikan itu, dasar bodoh!" Jeritnya sembari meninju wajah pemuda itu hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Aww, ini sakit sekali, tahu!" serunya sembari berusaha untuk berdiri, walaupun sedikit oleng.

"Diamlah, Kousei tak pernah mengeluh saat aku memukulnya seperti tadi," ucap Tsubaki cuek.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan yang selalu tersedia di dalam kantung jaketnya, lalu menyerahkannya ke pria itu untuk menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ow ow ow... Aku mencium bau-bau _flashback_ di sini. Sepertinya, masih ada yang belum bisa _move on._ "

" _Urusai, baka_!" Tsubaki memandang laki-laki itu tajam.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku tak menyangka, perempuan yang akan dijodohkan denganku adalah gadis yang tergila-gila pada rivalku,"

'Yah, karena hanya aku yang tergila-gila padanya. Dianya tidak,' batin gadis itu miris.

Enggan menanggapi perkataan pemuda itu yang menohok hatinya, Tsubaki memilih untuk mengalihkan topik, "Kau sendiri, kenapa mau dijodohkan denganku? Apakah kau tidak memiliki kekasih?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tentu saja aku punya," lelaki itu menjawab santai.

"Lalu mengapa kau menerima perjodohan ini, idiot?!" Tsubaki menjerit tak terima.

"Hey hey hey, santailah sedikit, jangan terlalu sering menuangkan amarahmu ke permukaan,"

Gadis itu akhirnya menghela napas dalam-dalam hingga uap putih terlihat mengepul dari bibirnya. Diusapnya wajahnya pelan-pelan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering menuruti emosi.

Musim dingin kini sudah mencuri start. Salju-salju mulai berjatuhan, membuat suasana yang menusuk tulang. Ia rapatkan jaketnya erat-erat.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan bersisian. Sebagai bentuk pertemuan untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam satu sama lain di antara keduanya, -menurut para orang tua.

" _Well_ , pada akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkannya dalam mendapatkanmu, bukan? Karena mungkin, ia memang tak bisa terkalahkan dalam permainan piano," pemuda itu terkikik kecil.

"Yah, terserahmulah, Takeshi..." Tsubaki enggan menanggapi lebih jauh.

"Nah, gadisku sudah menunggu di depan. Mau kukenalkan dengannya?"

Tsubaki melotot garang. Tapi toh, pada akhirnya ia menurut saja untuk mengetahui siapa kekasih dari laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya ini.

Memang nasibnya tak pernah mujur dalam hal percintaan. Ia mencintai Kousei yang masih tertahan pada cinta masa lalunya dan kini, ia harus dijodohkan dengan pemuda yang sudah memiliki kekasih?

Ah, dunia tak pernah adil untuknya. Tsubaki menghela napas, lelah.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari. Sudah tiga hari sejak sahabat perempuannya itu berkata bahwa ia telah dijodohkan.

Dan Kousei mulai merasa bahwa hidupnya kembali kosong.

Tanpa kehadiran gadis itu di sisinya, dunianya kembali gelap. Sepi. Membosankan.

Tak ada lagi pelukan hangat yang selalu ia dapatkan setiap hari saat tidur. Tak ada lagi sarapan nikmat buatan gadis itu.

Tak ada lagi omelan-omelan kasar perempuan itu yang menghiasi hari-harinya. Tak ada lagi pukulan-pukulan maut yang membuatnya sering terluka. Semuanya, tak ada lagi.

Saat ini, ia sedang berada di depan grand piano kesayangannya. Sedari tadi, ia berusaha memainkan tuts-tuts yang biasanya bisa ia _handle_ dengan lihai.

Tapi entah kenapa, ia tak mampu melakukannya kali ini.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia tak bisa membaca nada lagi. Bukan itu.

Kousei bisa mendengar setiap nada yang keluar dari tuts yang ia tekan. Namun, ia tak merasakan apapun. Semuanya hambar.

Seolah nada-nada yang keluar itu tak memiliki makna sama sekali. Kosong. Tak ada perasaan apapun di dalamnya.

Ayolah, ada apa dengan dirinya?

Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu memuakkan kali ini?

Hanya karena sahabatnya ingin bertunangan, mengapa ia harus merasa sangat kacau?

Ini bodoh! Ia frustasi sekarang!

Berusaha fokus, ditekannya tuts-tuts itu dengan keras. Tapi, ia masih tak bisa merasakan apapun.

 _Ditekannya lagi. Lebih keras lagi._

Masih sama.

 _Lagi. Dan lagi._

Hampa.

 _Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi._

Tapi kenapa tetap hambar? Ia tak mengerti!

"ARRGGHHH, _KUSSO_!"

Tsubaki akan bertunangan, lalu menikah. Dan berbahagia dengan suaminya beserta keluarga kecil mereka.

 **Bug!**

Dipukulnya piano di hadapannya dengan tangan kanan.

Tsubaki pergi. Gadis itu akan menjadi milik orang lain. Ia tak akan lagi menemaninya, tak akan lagi berada di sisinya. Pada akhirnya, ia akan sendirian.

 **Bug!**

Kali ini, tangan kirinya yang menghantam piano tak bersalah itu.

Semua hal yang ada di diri gadis itu, suaranya yang lembut.

 **Bug!**

Tangannya yang halus.

 **Bug!**

Pelukannya yang hangat.

 **Bug!**

Bibirnya yang manis...

 **Bug!**

Semuanya! Semuanya! Ia tak bisa melihat hal itu menjadi milik orang lain!

 **Bug! Bug! Bug!**

Ia pukul piano itu dengan kedua tangannya berkali-kali.

Tak terasa, cairan bening mulai keluar dari ujung bola mata tajamnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, hingga menjadi deras.

Kenapa sesakit ini memikirkannya?

Kenapa bayang-bayang Tsubaki ketika menciumnya malam itu tak mau hilang?

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Dihantamkannya keras-keras kepalanya ke arah piano yang sudah rusak itu.

Hingga ia melihat darah mengalir dari dahinya, berpadu dengan air matanya yang nyaris mengering. Lalu perlahan, kesadarannya hilang.

* * *

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Berusaha menyesuaikan retinanya dengan intensitas cahaya yang ada.

Kepalanya seperti dihantam oleh sebuah gada yang besar, sakit dan amat berat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas dan mati rasa.

Bau obat-obatan menyengat indra penciumannya, warna putih mendominasi ruangan yang saat ini ia tempati.

Ah, ini, rumah sakit ternyata.

"Yo, Kousei!"

Ditolehkannya kepalanya, pandangannya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang kini duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Tersenyum lebar ke arahnya yang sedang berbaring lemah.

"Sudah tiga hari kau terlelap. Aku tak tahu kau bisa sebodoh ini. Kata dokter, kedua tanganmu memar parah dan kepalamu terbentur cukup keras. Kau mungkin tak bisa memainkan piano selama sebulan, Kousei."

"Pergilah, Watari," Kousei berucap datar.

Watari mengenggam tangannya erat-erat, setelah kesusahan membawa pemuda gila itu ke rumah sakit, merawatnya selama tiga hari, dan hanya pengusiran yang ia dapat?

Ia maju menerjang pemuda berkacamata itu lalu menarik kerah bajunya kasar, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?!"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Satu tinjuan melayang, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, hah? Menghancurkan piano kesayanganmu sendiri, kau benar-benar idiot!"

Sesaat, hening mencekam di antara keduanya.

"Tsubaki akan bertunangan," Kousei berujar lirih.

"Hah?" Watari tak mengerti. Ia lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh pemuda itu.

Memangnya apa yang salah dari pertunangan sahabat mereka? Bukankah seharusnya mereka turut berbahagia?

"Gadis itu akan bertunangan, Watari! Ia akan meninggalkanku! Pergi dari sisiku! Ia bahkan tak menjengukku, bukan?" Ucapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Sesaat, otaknya mencerna perkataan sahabat laki-lakinya itu. Mencoba meloading apa makna dari ucapannya.

Sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap kepingan-kepingan yang terpecah dan menyatukannya. Ah, itu rupanya. Ia mengerti sekarang.

Watari menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya dan mendecih, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Merengek seperti anak kecil, begitu? Lagipula, memangnya kenapa jika Tsubaki akan bertunangan? Ia juga berhak untuk bahagia."

Kousei hanya diam.

"Jangan terus menahannya di sisimu jika kau bahkan tak tahu apa arti dari dirinya untukmu. Bukankah kau masih mencintai Kaori? Kau bahkan dengan lantang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Kepada semua orang. Jadi, untuk apa kau bersikap seperti ini jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya?"

Watari terengah. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menetralkan semua amarah yang tadi naik ke ubun-ubun.

Untuk apa? Dan mengapa?

Kousei pun tak tahu.

Ia hanya merasa... Sangat tidak rela.

Ia merasa seperti ada sebagian besar dari dirinya yang ikut hilang saat gadis itu pergi.

Demi Tuhan, ia tak akan sanggup menyaksikan perempuan itu akan menjalani kehidupan baru tanpa dirinya. Ia tak sanggup!

Ia tak mungkin mampu melihat Tsubaki berada di pelukan pria lain.

Watari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang rumah sakit. Dia memijat pelipisnya perlahan, kedua alisnya berkerut dalam. Terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah," Watari memutuskan.

Kousei menoleh sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya yang robek.

"Kurasa, kau harus berbincang dengan seseorang,"

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Nao Kashiwagi menjenguknya dengan membawakan parcel berisi beberapa buah-buahan. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud _seseorang_ oleh Watari?

Gadis itu kemudian mengupaskan sebuah apel untuknya. Lalu ia menyerahkan sepiring potongan-potongan kecil apel itu ke arahnya.

"Kudengar, Tsubaki-chan besok akan bertunangan," Nao memulai pembicaraan antara dirinya dan pemuda yang seolah telah kehilangan harapan hidup di hadapannya.

Jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Apa kau akan datang?"

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Dilihatnya, Kousei hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan, apel di atas piring tak disentuhnya sedikitpun.

Menghela napas perlahan, Nao pun kembali berucap, "Kau tahu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Tsubaki pernah berada di posisimu."

Pemuda itu mulai memberikan respon. Ditolehkan wajahnya ke arah gadis bermarga Kashiwagi itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Yah, saat itu kau sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan Kaori- _chan_ , kan? Dan kau mulai menjauh dan semakin jauh dari Tsubaki. Kau bahkan hampir meninggalkannya sendirian."

Lelaki dengan perban di kedua tangan serta kepalanya itu terlihat merenung.

"Saat itu ia hanya berbohong dan terus berbohong. Memungkiri perasaannya kepadamu, berkata bahwa kau hanyalah seorang adik yang tak berguna untuknya."

Nao terdiam sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tahu bahwa yang berada di hatinya itu kau. Yah, semua orang tahu. Yang bodoh dan tidak sadar memang hanya kalian berdua."

Beberapa saat, hanya hening yang menemani keduanya.

"Jadi, kau ini mencintai siapa, Kousei? Untuk apa kau berbuat gila seperti ini saat mengetahui bahwa Tsubaki- _chan_ akan bertunangan?"

Sang _human metronome_ masih saja terdiam.

Ia mencintai siapa?

Tentu saja, jawabannya sudah jelas; Kaori.

Tapi memangnya, untuk apa ia berbuat segila ini ketika memikirkan Tsubaki akan bertunangan dengan laki-laki yang bukan dirinya?

"Bertunangan dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak dicintai itu merupakan keputusan yang berat bagi seorang gadis, kau tahu?"

Tak ada jawaban, tapi Nao paham bahwa pemuda itu kini tengah menyimak perkataannya baik-baik.

"Di satu sisi, ia ingin membahagiakan orang tuanya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak bisa meninggalkanmu yang merupakan kebahagiaannya. Jadi, apa yang harus ia pilih? Kebahagiaan orang tuanya yang merupakan luka untuknya, atau egois memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri?"

Satu helaan napas terdengar sebelum gadis itu kembali berucap, "Pada akhirnya, ia tetap harus membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Lagipula untuk apa ia memilih bersama denganmu di saat kau bahkan tak mampu menganggapnya ada?"

Meski tak mendapat tanggapan, gadis itu tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apakah memang harus kehilangan dulu untukmu agar kau bisa mengerti bahwa sesuatu itu berharga?"

Nao Kashiwagi melihat jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum mulai bangkit dari duduknya, "Kau pikir, sudah berapa lama kalian bersama? Hampir lebih dari dua puluh tahun, Kousei. Kau yakin hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat?"

Gadis itu mengambil tas selempang berwarna coklat yang sebelumnya diletakkan di atas rak, tepat di samping ranjang, "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Ingatlah, perasaan seorang gadis tak mudah untuk berubah."

Suara gema sepatu mengiringi langkah gadis itu yang semakin menjauh pergi, sebelum dilihatnya sang gadis berhenti dan menolehkan kepala ke arahnya sejenak, "Ah, ya, satu lagi, perempuan itu akan sangat senang jika diperjuangkan, lho."

Dan ucapan "Sampai jumpa!" dari gadis itu saat menutup pintu ruangannya benar-benar mengakhiri perbincangan di antara mereka.

* * *

Semalam suntuk, Kousei tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Otaknya berpikir dan terus berpikir hingga pagi menjelang.

Hari ini akhirnya datang.

Ya, hari ini tepat seminggu setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Tsubaki. Lebih tepatnya, hari ini adalah hari dimana gadis itu akan bertunangan.

 _Cklek._

Suara pintu terbuka membuat ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Watari masuk dengan menggunakan jas hitam yang membuatnya nampak gagah.

Di tangan kanannya, tersampir satu setel pakaian resmi beserta jas. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat sepasang sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam.

"Mandi dan bersiap-siaplah sebelum menjemput gadismu pulang!"

Kousei tersenyum lebar.

Benar, untuk apa ia berpikir keras di saat yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah satu; berjuang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kousei telah berpenampilan rapi dan siap untuk memulai segalanya.

* * *

Jarak dari rumah sakit ke rumahnya -dan rumah Tsubaki yang notabene bersebelahan dengannya- sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh sehingga tidak memakan begitu banyak waktu.

Apalagi mereka mengendarai mobil milik Watari, bukan berjalan atau naik sepeda seperti dulu.

Setelah sampai, ia pun bergegas turun dan masuk ke pesta pertunangan gadis itu. Meninggalkan Watari yang masih harus memarkirkan mobil terlebih dahulu.

Dilihatnya sudah cukup banyak tamu berdatangan walaupun saat ini masih tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum acara dimulai.

Kousei menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan perempuan itu di antara banyak orang.

Netranya menangkap sesosok gadis mengenakan gaun putih selutut sedang memegang segelas minuman di tangan kanannya. Kakinya mengenakan heels berwarna silver dengan riasan natural pada wajahnya.

Walaupun sekarang musim dingin, tetapi di dalam sini ternyata cukup hangat. Ia jadi tak begitu khawatir mengingat gadis itu kini hanya mengenakan gaun selutut saja.

Perempuan itu sedang berbincang ringan dengan teman-temannya. Tertawa anggun atas candaan yang mereka buat sendiri.

Ah, betapa rindunya ia akan gadis itu. Ingin rasanya langsung menerjang tubuh mungilnya dengan dekapan erat. Tapi tidak, ia harus menahan diri sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih hancur lagi dari ini.

Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah gadis itu pelan-pelan. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat _polesan make up_ natural yang membalut wajah cantiknya walau tak bisa menutupi jejak sembab di kantung matanya. Meski begitu, bibirnya masih terlihat begitu pink dan manis. Membuatnya ingin mencicipinya saja.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha mengusir segala pemikiran bodohnya barusan. Beberapa langkah lagi sebelum ia berhasil menggenggam lengan Tsubaki ketika tangan seorang laki-laki mencekal pergelangan miliknya kuat.

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang ke pesta pertunanganku, heh."

Kousei tertegun.

Lelaki itu... Takeshi Aiza?

"Dan bahkan kau ingin menyentuhnya seenakmu. Ckckck," pemuda itu menggeleng pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Dengar ya, Kousei Arima, kau mungkin bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal bermain piano tapi untuk kali ini, aku tak ingin kau kalahkan lagi. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi menjauh dari calon tunanganku yang cantik ini!"

Takeshi berucap panjang lebar sebelum mengecup pipi kanan Tsubaki pelan.

Membuat gadis itu menoleh kaget dan melotot garang ke arahnya meskipun dia sendiri juga bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba saja mencium pipinya?

Seingatnya tadi ia hanya berbincang dengan teman-teman semasa kuliahnya tapi kenapa sekarang malah ada Takeshi dan... Kousei di hadapannya?

Dan hey, ada apa dengan kedua tangan dan juga kepala pemuda itu yang masih terbalut perban?

Dipandanginya pemuda itu baik-baik. Kousei terlihat geram. Ia mengeratkan tangannya sendiri dan menghempaskannya dari genggaman calon tunangannya. Gemeletuk gigi terdengar dari pemuda itu meskipun wajahnya masih datar dan tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum berucap, "Tsubaki tak akan pernah bertunangan denganmu, brengsek!"

Kousei berujar kasar sebelum meninju wajah laki-laki itu dengan bogem mentah, dan segera menarik wajah Tsubaki kemudian mengecup pipinya tepat di bagian yang tadi dicium oleh Takeshi.

Tangannya melingkari pundak gadis itu erat seolah tak ingin kehilangannya.

Sedangkan Tsubaki sendiri berontak dari kungkungan lengan pria itu dan menampar pipi Kousei yang menimbulkan bunyi _plak_ keras hingga seluruh tamu undangan memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah mereka.

Tak lupa ia pandangi Takeshi dengan tatapan tajam sebelum menginjak kaki lelaki itu keras-keras sambil berteriak, "Aku tak mau bertunangan denganmu, brengsek!"

Setelah pipinya dikecup oleh Takeshi lalu giliran Kousei, begitu? Sialan! Dia bukan jalang yang bisa dipermainkan seenaknya!

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa malu dan terhina. Diusapnya pipinya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan jejak kedua bibir lelaki brengsek yang masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya erat. Tsubaki menepis tangan itu sekuat tenaga tapi tetap saja tak mau terlepas.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU! Kumohon..." Lirihnya kemudian. Ia mulai terisak sekarang.

Apa-apaan semua ini?

Apa-apaan calon tunangannya yang telah memiliki kekasih itu bersikap kurang ajar kepadanya?

Dan apa-apaan pula tingkah Kousei Arima yang datang hari ini dan menghancurkan segala hal yang ia punya?

Seolah-olah lelaki itu memiliki perasaan saja terhadapnya. Cih.

Ia tak tahu siapa yang menahan lengannya tapi yang pasti, ia membenci hal itu.

Tsubaki hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya sekarang. Rasa sakit hatinya yang menumpuk selama seminggu ini, yang berusaha dia kubur dalam-dalam, kini malah naik ke permukaan.

Ayolah, ia lelah setiap hari terus menangis.

Ia kasihan pada kantung matanya yang tiap hari semakin membengkak karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

Akhirnya genggaman tangan itu terlepas. Nyaris saja Tsubaki kembali melangkah sebelum pelukan erat melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Aroma ini...

Tanpa melihatnya pun ia sudah tahu ini siapa.

Gadis itu menangis semakin kencang. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada milik sosok yang kini tengah mendekapnya.

Ia tersedu. Semua rasa sakit itu kini benar-benar meluap dan tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Kenapa pemuda itu bersikap seperti ini?

Acuh dan membiarkannya pergi, lalu kemudian kembali dan bersikap seolah menginginkannya lagi. Dia benar-benar laki-laki terkejam sedunia!

"Kenapa... Ke- hiks... Kenapa kau sejahat ini padaku, Kousei- _kun_?"

"Maafkan aku, Tsubaki- _chan_."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

A/N: omfg 4k+ heheheu gatau kenapa malah jadinya ngembang sebanyak ini kayak dikasih baking soda:')

* * *

Bonus.

* * *

"Kita menikah, ya?" Kousei berucap sambil mengecup pucuk kepala gadis di pelukannya berulang kali.

"Bodoh."

Setelah Tsubaki menangis selama hampir satu jam dan pesta pertunangannya batal, kini mereka tengah duduk berdua di dalam balkon kamar gadis itu.

Orang tua Tsubaki tidak berkomentar banyak karena mereka tahu siapa yang putrinya benar-benar cintai. Yah, walaupun mereka juga sempat merasa geram atas tingkah Kousei. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka membiarkan saja gadis itu untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

Tangan Kousei melingkari perut perempuan yang berada di pangkuannya erat. Berusaha menghangatkan diri mereka dari cuaca yang sangat dingin.

"Tsubaki... Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi mungkin memang benar, aku harus kehilangan terlebih dulu sebelum mengerti bahwa sesuatu itu berharga."

"Bodoh."

"Saat kau pergi, aku merasa sangat hancur. Hingga bermain piano pun sudah tak berarti lagi rasanya. Aku pun malah ikut menghancurkan piano itu dengan kedua tanganku. Dan, yah, kepalaku."

"Bodoh."

"Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, Tsubaki- _chan_ , kumohon jangan berhenti mencintaiku di saat aku mulai mencintaimu."

"Bodoh."

Gemas karena tak ada tanggapan lain dari gadis itu untuknya selain kata bodoh yang diucapkan berulang-ulang, Kousei pun menyelipkan kepalanya melalui kedua bahu gadis itu.

Berusaha melihat wajah Tsubaki yang sedari tadi hanya menghadap ke depan saja.

Untuk kemudian yang didapatinya hanyalah linangan air mata gadis itu. Meskipun kali ini, tak ada isakan yang menemaninya.

Kousei menghela napas, gadis itu menangis lagi. Sebenarnya, berapa banyak luka yang telah ia torehkan kepadanya?

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengarahkan wajahnya lebih dekat, mempertipis jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir _pinkish_ milik Tsubaki.

Menciumnya dengan lembut, melumatnya dengan perlahan.

Rasanya sungguh manis. Manis sekali meskipun sedikit asin karena air mata milik gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa saat menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, Kousei mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu yang kini memerah padam. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Air matanya mengalir lebih deras, membuatnya menjulurkan tangan untuk menyekanya. Ibu jarinya yang masih terbalut perban mengusap pipi gadis itu pelan.

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum lembut, " _Ne_ , kita menikah, ya?"

Yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan perlahan.

Hanya anggukan kecil tapi mampu membuatnya sangat bahagia. Dipeluknya makin erat perut gadis itu.

Kali ini, apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi lagi.

* * *

 _There's a huge difference between first love and true love, isn't there?_

* * *

Literally Fin.


End file.
